Engaños
by Dianne-chan
Summary: No pude evitar que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, sentía tanto dolor por haber sido solo un juego ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Por qué NOS hacia esto? Él intento tranquilizarme, su tacto sobre mi piel me quemaba,dolía que ya nada fuera como antes, dolía saber que él ya no era mío… le di una bofetada y lo deje, sólo quería huir y no verlo nunca más. ¡RE-SUBIENDO!
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Avatar no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y solamente lo hago por diversión.**

**En verdad espero que la historia les guste**

* * *

**Resumen:**

No pude evitar que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, sentía tanto dolor por la sola idea de haber sido solo un juego por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, su juego.¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Era alguna clase de venganza por no decidirse a tiempo si quería iniciar una relación con él? No… El no era de esa clase de personas pero ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Por qué NOS hacia esto?

Él intento tranquilizarme y sentí su tacto sobre mi piel, me quemaba, dolía que ya nada fuera como antes, saber que el ya no era mío… le di una bofetada y lo deje, tome mi ropa y salí de ahí, cuando salí no estaba del todo vestida aún, pero no me importaba, solo quería huir y no verlo nunca más.

* * *

**La huida**

Otra vez sonó ese maldito gallo-murciélago, no hay duda de que le encanta despertarme. Pero ¡Por los espiritus! lo odio, en las mañanas es lo peor que puede despertarme, pero este día, ese gallo-murciélago no suena tan horrible, tal vez por ser fin de semana en el que no tengo que entrenar, la guerra ha terminado hace unos años, por hoy él también podría darse un descanso ¿no?, o tal vez no suena tan horrible por el simple hecho de que él este aun aquí…

- ¿Cómo estas amor?- Me dijo - ¿Cómo dormiste?

Ahí estaba, ante mis ojos la persona más maravillosa que encontré, haciéndose poco a poco especial y ¿Quién lo diría? Esencial mi vida y probablemente la única que lo sería.

- Bien, gracias- respondí

Estaba algo sonrojada por la otra pregunta ¿Cómo dormí? ¡Cielos! Después de semejante noche… ¡Por los espíritus! inevitablemente miré su perfecto cuerpo. Estaba tan avergonzada recordando todo lo de anoche, me pregunto ¿alguien nos habrá escuchado? Después de todo, durante ese acto no pude controlarme y grite un poco cuando… ¡Ya basta Katara! Pero, si lo hemos hecho tantas veces porque aun… ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Basta!

Él me rodeo con sus brazos y me besó la frente, vi como en sus perfectos labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lograba que mi corazón palpitara como loco, que mi ritmo cardiaco se disparara como una bala, la única persona que lograba que me enfadara por nada y lo perdonara de todo… Solo él, lo abracé aun más fuerte, estaba feliz, todo lo que le habían dicho hace dos semanas era una vil mentira, lo que ella había visto seguramente era un mal entendido y estoy segura de que así es ¿Cómo pueden entregarse así dos personas cuando no se aman? ¿Cómo puedo llevar a esta personita en su vientre si es así? No, no era posible.

-Te amo- susurré

Espere unos minutos más abrazada a él, esperando una respuesta, lista para que, en cuanto llegase, darle esa gran noticia de la que yo misma me entere hace apenas unas horas.

* * *

- Flash Back-

Aang- dije sacando mi cabeza de la taza del baño - No me siento muy bien

Él me miraba con ojos de preocupación, no podía hacer nada, yo misma estaba muy preocupada por lo que me sucedía ¡No era para nada normal! Llevaba días vomitando todas las mañanas, ya no toleraba algunas comidas y tenía unos cambios de humor tan repentinos y sin sentido ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?, cuando se lo comenté a Sukki y a Toph, dijeron cosas totalmente opuestas, Toph creía que mi periodo se había cruzado con algo que me sentó mal en la cena, en cambio Suki no dijo nada y solamente sonreía de una forma muy dulce, diciendo que sería una sorpresa ¿Qué clase de sorpresa podía causarme tanto mal estar?

- Vamos a la enfermería- me dijo y en seguida me tomo en brazos y me acerco un pequeño tazón

Lo mire algo irritada, solamente me sentía mal, no era una invalida y ¿para qué demonios era el tazón?

-Aang no tienes que hacerlo yo puedo so…

No pude terminar de decir la frase dado a que un líquido amargo y rasposo salió por mi garganta amenazando con manchar las prendas de Aang quien ágil me acerco el tazón evitando el desastre.

- No, yo te llevaré hasta la enfermería- dijo mientras me detenía el cabello- esta hasta el otro lado del palacio.

- Y ¿Por qué no traemos a las curanderas aquí?- dije intentando controlar las nauseas

-Katara- dijo mirándome con cierta preocupación en sus ojos- me gustaría que te hiciesen un examen completo y si ellas vienen solamente podrán decirte lo que ya sabemos.

Bien, tenía razón, si quería una respuesta sobre lo que padecía era necesario acudir hasta allá. Resignada estiré los brazos hacia él, Aang solamente sonrió y me alzó por lo alto, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera marearme.

- Es una mentira- susurré mientras me pegaba más a su pecho, impregnándome de su aroma- un malentendido

-¿Qué?- dijo

- Nada

Me quede así, recostada en su pecho hasta que llegamos a la enfermería, de la que por cierto salía Sukki, estaba haciéndose su chequeo mensual, llevaba cerca de 7 meses de embarazo, se veía hermosa con su pancita redonda y sonreí al ver que mi hermano la acompañaba, desde que se casaron Sokka se ve muy feliz y es sorprendente lo mucho que ha madurado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Sokka

- Katara se siente algo mal

Pude sentir la mirada de Sukki, viéndome de una manera dulce y con una sonrisa

- Seguramente está enferma por toda la comida que devoró ayer- dijo- ¡Parecía que comía un ejército!

- ¡Cállate Sokka!- Le dije al tiempo que zafaba un brazo del agarre de Aang y le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Oye, eso duele!- dijo sobándose

- ¡Te lo buscaste!- respondí

- Por cierto amor- intervino Suki- ¿No ibas a ir a buscar a Aang saliendo de aquí?

Todos miramos a Sokka, quien de pronto pareció recordar algo importante

- Es verdad- dijo mientras que colocaba su puño sobre la palma de su mano- Zuko nos ha dicho que tenemos una junta importante, al parecer hay un altercado en las fronteras del reino tierra y la nación del fuego

- ¿a qué hora es la junta?- inquirió Aang

- Es…- dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla-A las 11 en punto

- Son las 10: 55- Dije sin dejar de mirarlos mientras me bajaba de los brazos de Aang

-Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa

Sokka tomo a Aang del brazo y comenzaron a alejarse

- Espera- dijo Aang resistiéndose al agarre- No quiero dejar a Katara sola

- No te preocupes- dijo Sukki mientras me tomaba del brazo- Yo la acompañaré

- Esta bien- dijo algo resignado

Aang odiaba esas juntas y esta vez no pudo zafarse para estar conmigo

- te veo cuando la junta termine- dijo Aang mirándome con ternura- … y espero que sea pronto- dijo mirando a Sokka

- No cuentes con ello, el altercado se ocasiono porque algunos integrantes del Reino tierra…- decía Sokka mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, al parecer no acabaría pronto.

-¿Vamos?- Dijo Sukki

Yo solamente asentí y nos adentramos a la sala en donde operaban las curanderas. Era un salón amplio, lleno de camas y de aparatos muy novedosos para la época, y siempre con personal dispuesto y capacitado para ayudar.

- Bien venidas ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Dijo una curandera

- Pues… verá- Les conté todos mis síntomas, desde los mareos hasta los cambios de humor repentinos, las curanderas solo me miraban, asentían y anotaban cosas. – Entonces ¿Qué cree que tengo?

- Muy bien, pero antes ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo su periodo?

Esa pregunta realmente no me la esperaba ¿Qué tenía que ver mi periodo con todo esto?

- Pues esto….- dije algo sonrojada – hace cerca de dos meses que no se me presenta

- ¿usted suele ser regular en sus periodos?

- Si… ¿pero qué tiene que ver?

- Antes de contestar, una última pregunta- dijo la curandera - ¿Usted ha mantenido una vida sexual activa en el último año?

No pude evitar sonrojarme violentamente y sentir como salía humo de mis orejas ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso? Es más ¿¡por qué tenía que responder eso!? ¡Espíritus! Tenía que contestar ¿no? Era una curandera que intentaba descubrir que me aquejaba, sin mencionar que estaba ya bastante entrada en edad, así que no preguntaría eso solamente por morbo… respiré hondo

- Si- dije con voz muy queda

- Ya veo – dijo- ¿Cuántas parejas sexuales ha tenido en los últimos 5 meses?

Sukki comenzó a reír muy bajo, esa pregunta ya era demasiado… ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme eso? ¿Qué acaso la respuesta no era obvia? ¿Por qué tenía que contarle esas cosas tan privadas a una anciana que ni conocía? Y peor con la ESPOSA DE SU HERMANO escuchando todo ¡¿Qué le sucedía?!

-¿¡Qué pregunta es esa?!- Dije exaltada

- Solamente queremos confirmar su "situación"

-¿Cuál situación?- repuse todavía molesta

Sukki me tomo del hombro y me sentó de nuevo en la cama, al parecer me había puesto de pie y me había acercado mucho a la anciana sin siquiera notarlo ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Jamás enfurecía así por preguntas bochornosas.

- Solo respóndele y pronto sabrás lo que te pasa- dijo Sukki sonriendo

Suspire resignada

- Una

- Muy bien señorita- dijo la anciana sonriendo, al parecer no se había percatado de mi explosión hace poco o si lo había hecho disimulaba bastante bien- ¡Felicitaciones! Usted está embarazada, aproximadamente de dos meses

- Fin del Flash Back-

* * *

Me despegué un poco de Aang, para poder ver sus ojos y besarlo en cuanto le diera la noticia, pero lo siguiente no me lo esperaba, esa sonrisa perfecta y esa mirada alegre, cambiaron de repente, ahora se veía serio, frio, distante…

Cuando observe esa reacción, el pánico me invadió por completo, ¿acaso no me amaba? ¿Era real todo aquello que vi? ¿Eso que me dijeron? No, debía haber un error, pero él no decía nada y se veía muy serio. No…

No pude evitar que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos, sentía tanto dolor por la sola idea de haber sido solo un juego, su juego por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué acaso todas esas muestras de afecto habían sido solo mentiras? Parecía todo tan real… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Era alguna clase de venganza por no decidirse a tiempo si quería iniciar una relación con él? No… El no era de esa clase de personas pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Por qué NOS hacia esto?

Y entonces lo recordé todo… ese momento hacia unas semanas… ¿Por qué?

Me tomo el rostro, y lo alzo, intente con todas mis fuerzas no mirarlo, no quería que viera mis lagrimas, que viera en mis ojos el dolor y el pánico que sentía por el hecho de pensar que fuera verdad que ya no nos amara, no podía dejar que me viera tan vulnerable, pero ya no tenía caso, él ya estaba limpiando con sus dedos los surcos de agua que rodaban por mis mejillas

Lo siento- dijo- yo… no quería

Pude advertir el dolor, el arrepentimiento y la confusión de sus palabras, un dolor y un arrepentimiento que parecía tan real…. Pero no, ese dolor era falso, tan falso como esos rumores que le inventaban algunas personas acerca de haber matado a Ozai, tan falso como decir que él no es el ultimo maestro aire, como decir que jamás existió la guerra … tan falso como decir que aun sentía algo por mi… por nosotros

Sentí que me faltaba el aire, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no podía estar ahí más tiempo, mi corazón se partía en pedacitos, mi cabeza dolía, comenzaba a ver borroso, el nudo en mi garganta hacia que mi cuerpo callera y pronto no podría levantarme.

- ¡Suéltame!- Vociferé

Traté de sonar molesta, no… no solo molesta, intenté sonar iracunda, pero las lagrimas me traicionaron y la voz se me quebró, en lugar de sonar enfadada, solamente logre sonar herida.

- Katara- dijo Aang- por favor cálmate

Él intento tranquilizarme y sentí su tacto sobre mi piel, me quemaba, dolía, dolía que ya nada fuera como antes, dolía saber que el ya no era mío… le di una bofetada y lo deje, tome mi ropa y salí de ahí, cuando salí no estaba del todo vestida aún, pero no me importaba, solo quería huir y no verlo nunca más.

Todos en el castillo me miraban, tal vez por mi vestimenta desaliñada, por las lagrimas en mi rostro o tal vez por salir precisamente así de la habitación del Avatar el día de la gran noticia sobre nuestro hijo, bueno… , no por salir de ella, si no por como salí de ella, no por la ropa tan carente sino por las lagrimas.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, nuestros amigos trataban de detenerme en el camino, pero yo solamente quería correr, la única que no intento detenerme fue ella… Ella que sabía todo lo que yo había visto, ella estaba entre sus brazos cuando yo los vi, sabía lo que ella estaría pensando "pobre tonta" "que ilusa" "Se lo dije" y todo esos yo lo sabía, era todo eso por no haber creído esas señales, siempre estaban juntos… ella jamás se apartaba de él y él no se veía incomodo o molesto ¿Por qué permití que sucediera? Recordarlo me hacía sentir que se me partía más el corazón.

-Soy una tonta- sollocé intentando borrar ese recuerdo

Seguí corriendo por el pasillo, consciente de que todos me estaban siguiendo, me talle los ojos intentando secarme las lagrimas, ya no quería estar ahí.

- ¿A dónde vas princesa azucarada? – decía Toph

Yo solamente me arroje a sus brazos y llore, llore sacando todo el dolor que había dentro de mí, Toph se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y era la única que sabía lo que decía aquella nota y en esos momentos mi único punto de apoyo.

- Era verdad Toph- le dije- él ya no me ama, esa nota era verdad

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- dijo ella con incredulidad en su voz- ¡Claro que te ama!

- No- dije aun sollozando- Él no lo hace

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué ha sucedido?- dijo- ¿tiene que ver con esa estúpida carta que me comentaste? ¡Debe ser solo una broma!

- No- dije aun llorando- Yo los vi ¡Los vi durante todo este tiempo y no hice nada!

- ¿De qué hablas? – Decía Toph algo fuera de sus casillas

- ¡Yo los vi!- dije aun bastante alterada

- ¡Corran!- dijo una voz- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!

Miré a Toph, tenía que correr, venían por mí y no podía perder más tiempo

- Lo lamento -murmuré -me tengo que ir- dije comenzando a correr

- Pero ¡Espera Katara!- dijo Toph tomándome del brazo- ¿En serio necesitas huir?

La miré, sabía que no aprobaba mi decisión, huir jamás solucionaría nada, pero en este momento ya no tenía fuerzas, tenía que hacerlo.

- Si – dije- tengo que

- Bien- dijo- te ayudare, ve al Dragón de Jazmín, El Señor Iroh te ayudará a esconderte un tiempo, yo iré a visitarte más tarde

- Gracias- dije- y por favor, no menciones que me has visto

- No te preocupes- dijo- ¡Ahora vete!

Salí del castillo, mientras veía como Toph hacia un poco de tierra control para ayudarme a ganar tiempo.

- Gracias Toph- murmure, mientras corría al Dragón de Jazmín

* * *

**NA: ¿Algo dramático no? Jejeje, este fic ya lo había publicado anteriormente y jamás lo terminé... ahora si pienso hacerlo, ¡Espero recibir todo su apoyo! l****os comentarios y sugerencias son muy bien recibidos , estaré muy agradecida con ustedes si leen mi historia y dejan RVW. En especial porque soy gran fan de muchos escritores de esta página, en especial los de Avatar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON RR, EN VERDAD ESTOY MUY CONTENTA DE QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA ACEPTADA NUEVAMENTE. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

**Avatargeira: **Eres mi primer RR, muchísimas gracias y si…. Yo también creo eso.

**Lupita Leal: **Muchas gracias hermosa, no sabía que aun hubiese personas esperándome. De verdad te lo agradezco.

**Sugarqueen: **Gracias por esperarme, este fic terminará, aun no se cuando, debido a que se me complica y que tengo un bloqueo algo gigante y no entiendo bien porque.

**Max. Thunder. 1989: **Que bueno que te gusto, me alegro muchismo de que pienses seguirlo, y si… todo indica que fue eso, pero ¿de verdad no la engaño? Mmm ¡Habrá que descubrirlo!

**Ty Lee:** La terminaré, no te preocupes, como dije antes, no estoy segura de cuando ya que tengo un bloqueo muy grande y eso de la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo, pero aquí estoy =) me alegro mucho de que te este gustando, y bueno, el objetivo de este capítulo era crear confusión y que cada uno saque sus suposiciones sobre qué fue lo que sucedió.

**Avatarkeira: **En este capi Aang se nota muy distinto a lo que es ¿Verdad? Pero no te preocupes, pronto todo tendrá sentido. ¡Gracias por el cumplido!

**Avatar no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y es solamente por diversión**

* * *

**El recuerdo de un baile**

Las personas en el pueblo no me miraban, ya a nadie le importaba mi aspecto.

Miré hacia arriba, el gran espacio celeste que generalmente estaba pintado de un hermoso azul pastel, parecía compartir mi pena, yo había dejado de llorar, pero él, sintiendo mi dolor lloraba por mí, lloraba tan fuerte como yo lo había hecho, prácticamente se caía a pedazos, estaba tan obscuro y gris… incluso en ocasiones se escuchaban sus desgarradores gritos asustando a algunos niños que iban de la mano de sus padres.

- Mi niño- pensé mientras me acariciaba el vientre

Nadie más que Sukki sabía de mi situación ¿Qué debería hacer yo? En este momento no sé si decírselo a Aang sea una buena idea, no quiero que él se haga responsable de mí y de un hijo que seguramente no desea…

- No quiero verlo infeliz- susurré

Me reprimí mentalmente ¿Por qué después de todo esto seguía preocupándome por él? ya no importaba, él podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera ¡Lo que sea!

El cielo volvió a rugir con furia y comenzó a llover más fuerte, en otras circunstancias habría corrido para no mojarme, o incluso podría utilizar agua control para evitar que la lluvia me empapara, pero solo seguía ahí, caminando, descalza, mal vestida, con ropa tan ligera que el viento me enfriaba hasta los huesos, pero no me importaba, ya solo quería olvidar.

Quería olvidar… olvidarlo todo, en especial ese día en el que me di cuenta de que sentía algo por Aang, bueno, más que darme cuenta… el día en el que lo acepte totalmente, esa fiesta, esa música, ese baile, esa canción…

* * *

**Flash Back**

Estábamos en la nación del fuego, si ¿gran idea verdad? Escondernos delante de sus narices ¡Gran idea! Robar sus ropas para pasar desapercibidos ¡Genial! Dejar que Aang fuera a su escuela ¡¿Qué!? No, eso no, era demasiado peligroso ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrían? ¡Aun tenía heridas sin cerrar!

Pero debía admitir que tenia argumentos razonables por los cuales quería asistir a esas clases, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar su decisión, a fin y al cabo, él ya había crecido y madurado muchísimo pese a su corta edad, Aang jamás ha dejado de sorprenderme por todo lo que tiene que enseñar.

Ese día por la tarde Aang nos pidió preparar la cueva para dar una fiesta para sus compañeros de escuela, estaba algo preocupado porque los niños no sabían lo que era la libertad, y él, como buen Nómada aire no concebía eso como una vida digna. Todos estábamos cooperando para que el lugar quedara listo para la hora de la fiesta, Toph con su tierra control alzo un escenario para que los chicos que trajeran instrumentos pudieran tocar y ambientar el lugar, construyó mesas para poner la comida que preparé, porque al parecer mi hermano pondría las velas y no tenía tiempo para ayudarme a cocinar. Con el trabajo en equipo logramos terminar bastante rápido, el lugar estaba hermoso ¡En verdad parecía que habría una gran fiesta!

Miré el rostro de Aang, se veía muy contento, tan entusiasmado, yo simplemente me puse muy feliz de verlo así, sin preocupaciones de tener que salvar al mundo, a fin de cuentas era solo un niño, cargar con el peso de salvar al mundo a los 12 años es una carga demasiado pesada, así que un día de diversión, sin recordar que él es el Avatar y viéndolo relajado y feliz, ahh simplemente era maravilloso.

- Aang se nota entusiasmado- dije – ¿No es verdad?

Mi hermano dejo de colocar la ultima vela en el poste que era la principal fuente de iluminación, se colgó solamente de las piernas, estando de cabeza y con las manos al aire

- ¡CLARO!- Dijo – ¡No todos los días hay fiesta!

Por un momento sonreí, todos estábamos contentos

- Oh… pero que…

Mire hacia arriba para ver a Sokka empapado de cera de vela, el muchacho no pudo mantener su equilibrio y poco a poco lo veía más cerca, cayendo lentamente hacia mi rostro

- ¡Quema! ¡Quema! - gritaba

- Sokka ¡CUIDAD- Tarde, tenía el trasero de mi hermano en mi cara impidiéndome respirar

-¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- dijo Toph

- Nada- dije apartando la parte trasera de mi hermano de mi cara- Sokka se cayó ¡Ten más cuidado!

- Si, si- dijo sobándose el trasero- es que vi algo muy comprometedor- dijo

-¿Qué viste? – pregunté ¿Qué podría haber visto para tumbarlo de donde estaba?

- Oh, ¿Te refieres a pies ligeros?- Dijo Toph- Yo también pude sentirlos

- ¿Qué?- dije mirándolos a ambos- ¿Sentir qué?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente estaban sonriendo, ¿Qué demonios?, miré a Sokka y con la mirada le exigí que me contara qué era lo que había visto, pero él solo dio la media vuelta y se fue ¿Qué rayos creía que estaba haciendo? ¡De mi no se escapa! Con un poco de agua control le congele los pies y fui directo hacia él

- Me vas a decir que fue lo que viste- dije- o te dejo aquí congelado

- ¡No, no! Katara, hermana mía- dijo notablemente nervioso- bien, te mostraré

Lo descongelé, y él miro hacia ambos lados, como si se tratara de una película de espías, Sokka lucía muy gracioso replegándose en las paredes, incluso llegaba a lanzarse haciendo piruetas para llegar a un poste contrario, yo simplemente lo seguía ¿para qué hacia todo eso?

- Oye Sokka ¿Qué haces? – pregunté

- Shhh ¡Calla! – Me dijo- No quieres arruinar el momento

- ¿Momento? – dije mientras me acercaba hacia él- ¿Cuál momento?

Inmediatamente Sokka me tomó por la cabeza y me estampo contra el suelo, me levante muy molesta y adolorida de mi frente, estábamos "escondidos" detrás de una mesa

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunté

- Shh- y me indicó que mirará hacia enfrente

Los invitados ya habían llegado, Aang estaba recibiéndolos en la entrada, pero algo no encajaba bien ahí… ¿Quién? ¿Quién era esa que lo estaba saludando? ¿Por qué lo abrazaba? ¿¡QUIEN ERA ESA?!

No entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero estaba muy molesta, la sangre me hervía y me sentía a punto de explotar ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa para estar BESANDO a mí Aang?

- Ka- ¿Katara?

- ¿Qué quieres?- grité mientras miraba a mi hermano

- Yo… no, nada

Sokka se veía bastante nervioso, algo asustado debería decir, se notaba que no había terminado de hablar, pero mi aparente estado de ánimo lo había intimidado bastante como para no acabar.

- Katara – dijo un poco más tranquilo pero con el mismo tono de nerviosismo- ¿Por qué te pones así?, Solamente lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla

¿SOLAMENTE? Nada de solamente - pensé- ¡Nadie puede hacer eso con Aang!

- ¿La princesa Azucarada esta celosa?- Dijo Toph quien aparentemente había estado escuchando toda nuestra conversación.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¡No! No hay porque estarlo- dije riendo- Aang es como mi hermano pequeño

- ¡Celosa! – repitió Toph

Fingí meditar un poco ¿lo estaría?

- Tal vez tengas razón- Sokka me miro asombrado y Toph se quedo sin habla pero pude percibir como sus ojos se abrían ligeramente ante mi comentario- Es normal sentirme celosa, como dije antes, Aang es como mi hermanito pequeño y mi deber es cuidarlo de cualquier cosa, incluyendo de esas mocosas que lo están atosigando

- Esta bien- Dijo Toph- Como digas

Los tres nos dirigimos a las mesas, Aang ya se encontraba bailando, de alguna manera logro animar a todos en la fiesta, una multitud de niños de la nación del fuego estaban bailando a un compás gracioso, y Aang se veía muy divertido.

- Ahh… - Suspiré al ver a Aang bailando otra vez con esa niña

No entendía porque me sentía de esta manera, jamás me había sentido así, ¡rayos! Tenía que admitirlo, algo en mi no estaba bien, había un sentimiento extraño hacia Aang y sobre todo hacia esa niña que, aun sin conocerla, no me inspiraba nada más que desprecio, pero tenía que controlarme ¿Quién era yo para impedirle a Aang vivir su vida?

Sonaba una canción bastante animada, pese a esto las parejas estaban por todos lados, los niños mostrando sus mejores pasos de baile… y yo sola, sentada en una esquina, esperando a que todo terminara para ya no ver a Aang con esa niña.

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto una voz

Un niño de la nación del fuego le estaba preguntando a Toph si quería bailar con el ¡Vaya noche!

- Esta bien - dijo Toph algo animada- Pero si me pisas será tu perdición

El niño solo pudo tragar duro y sonrió, Toph lo jaló con su fuerza de siempre y comenzaron a bailar

Ahora sí, estaba sola, bueno, aun estaba Sokka a mi lado, pero el parecía muy entretenido discutiendo con Momo; me quede observando a las parejas y a los niños bailar, imaginaba lo que sería bailar también; una mano se poso frente a mis ojos estropeándome la vista, alcé la mirada y vi una sonrisa perfecta y una mirada que logro hacer que mi corazón se detuviera unos instantes solamente para que cuando comenzaran a latir, lo hicieran a una velocidad impresionante

-¿Bailamos?

No pude responder, su voz me dejo hipnotizada por un instante, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y solo respondí lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Lo siento Aang- dije- es que estos zapatos no son muy cómodos

Me golpee mentalmente ¿Qué demonios te sucede Katara? ¿Los zapatos? ¡Perfecto! Arruinaste la oportunidad perfecta para estar con… ¡Por los espíritus! ¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? Pareciera que yo estoy… ¡Noo!

Miré nuevamente y Aang mantenía su mano extendida hacia mí, mirándome de una manera muy dulce y una sonrisa en el rostro, no pude decir nada así que solo asentí sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, de ese gris con reflejos plateados que me estaban robando toda el alma.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el centro de la pista, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que no me dejaba escuchar el sonido de la música, sentía que estaba en un sueño, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Estábamos al centro de la pista, bailando una canción lenta, cuando cambiaron de canción, el ritmo era mucho más rápido y yo simplemente no supe que hacer. Aang me miro y sonrió, se acerco a mí y pego su boca a mi oreja, logrando que una especie de carga eléctrica recorriera toda mi espina dorsal

- Hagamos el baile del "Dragón de agua"- susurro en mi oído

Yo solo sonreí y lo miré, ese baile desde que lo vi el primer día que estuvimos en la nación del fuego y nos topamos con esos artistas ambulantes ejecutando tremenda danza, me encantó y pase días enteros practicándola ¿Cómo es que Aang sabia ese baile?

Comenzamos a bailar, al principio muy lento, no destacábamos entre los demás chicos, pero solo en un segundo me encontré ausente del mundo exterior, estaba embobada viendo esos ojos grises, esa sonrisa, aun sudando se veía muy sexy… ya no me importaba que tipo de pensamientos fueran los que salían de mi mente, todos eran ciertos, no importaba si estaban bien o mal, simplemente así lo sentía, fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

La danza termino, estaba jadeando, había sido un baile muy excitante y ahora yo me encontraba semi recostada en sus brazos justo en la posición de culminación del baile, Aang me miraba de una manera tan intensa que provoco una ola de calor en mi cuerpo, me estremecí entre sus brazos, desde este ángulo se veía realmente guapo, sus facciones eran realmente cautivadoras a pesar de ser solamente un niño y sus labios…

De pronto se escucharon unos aplausos y ello me saco de mis pensamientos, yo no sabía si maldecir o agradecer ese acto ¿¡qué rayos pasaba!? De haber estado un momento más así lo habría besado.

Ambos fuimos rodeados de un montón de niños de la nación del fuego, en ese momento no paraban de lanzarnos halagos, diciéndonos que bailábamos realmente bien, y en el caso de Aang tenían mucha razón, realmente era un buen bailarín, en cambio yo era poseedora de dos pies izquierdos, sin embargo Aang logro sacar mis dotes de bailarina.

- ¡Chicos! ¡On-ji! – dijo Aang con su sonrisa de siempre- Ellos son mis amigos

Sokka y Toph aparecieron de la nada, desde que Aang me había invitado a bailar, olvide completamente que ellos también estaban ahí con nosotros… Al parecer ya era algo tarde para evitar el nacer de este sentimiento

- El es mi tío Sokka, Ella es mi Hermana Toph y ella es mi Prima Katara- dijo Aang mientras señalaba a cada uno de los mencionados

¿Su prima? Suspire con resignación, si… una pariente ¿Era todo lo que él veía en mi?, mi corazón se encogió por un instante y no pude evitar sentir que lo atravesaba una daga cuando esa niña ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿On- ji? Suspiraba de Alivio al oír que yo solo era su prima, para proceder a acercarse y abrazarlo

- Eres un Excelente bailarín- dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en Aang

¡Espíritus! ¡Que alguien aparte a esa niña! Debía admitirlo, estaba celosa y no precisamente de esos celos de hermana que me dan con Sokka, estos celos eran diferentes.

- ¡Así que los rumores eran ciertos!- Se escucho una voz

Todos los niños dejaron de bailar y miraron con horror al director de su escuela

- ¡Él es el responsable!- dijo señalando a Aang- ¡Arréstenlo!

Un montón de guardias comenzaron a perseguir a Aang, que con una habilidad asombrosa lograba escaparse de los guardias, incluso sus compañeros lo ayudaban confundiéndolos ¡Era muy divertido!

- ¡Vámonos! – dijo Aang tomándome del brazo y saliendo por donde anteriormente habíamos escondido a Appa.

Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, montamos a Appa y salimos de la cueva, para ver desde los aires como la fiesta continuaba e incluso como algunos guardias bailaban distraídos en la parte exterior de la cueva.

- Fue muy divertido- decía Aang mientras conducía a Appa

- ¡Si que lo fue!- Dijo Sokka- ¡Como burlamos a esos guardias! ¡Fue lo mejor!

- Si- rió Toph- Tienes razón Capitán Boomerang, hicimos un buen trabajo

- ¡Si que lo hicimos!- Respondió mi Hermano

Yo no podía decir nada, solo podía mirar a Aang y esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro… decidí esperar a que Toph y Sokka estuvieran dormidos… Solo esperaba que Aang no se durmiese antes.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Sokka y Toph por fin estaban dormidos, Aang por suerte seguía despierto, estaba sentado, conduciendo a Appa, así que me acerque lentamente a él.

- ¿Aang? – Dije poniendo una mano sobre su espalda- Yo… esto… Hay algo que debo decirte

Él seguía inerte, aun sentado conduciendo, por lo que decidí proseguir- sabes Aang, yo, el día de hoy descubrí que es probable que tal vez yo… bueno no, no es probable, en verdad estoy segura de que te quiero… te quiero más que como un amigo Aang

Espere varios minutos, pero él no me respondía, ni siquiera se volteaba a mirarme, sentí un miedo terrible ¿Lo habré echado todo a perder? Me armé de valor y volví a colocar mi mano en su hombro ejerciendo un poco de presión mientras lo sacudía ligeramente.

- ¿Aang? ¿Aang? – Dije sacudiéndolo con más fuerza - ¡Contéstame!

Y cayó justo en mis piernas

- No Katara, por favor- decía – Ya no me des mas sopa de ciruelas

Lo mire atónita ¿Desde qué hora estaba dormido?, en seguida me puse colorada al comprender que le había declarado mis sentimientos mientras él estaba en su quinto sueño ¡Espíritus! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Recosté a Aang en mi regazo, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, no podía dejar que nada le pasara, lo protegería aun con mi vida, después de esa vez en Ba Sing Se… esa vez en la que Azula le disparó con un rayo, recuerdo el sentimiento de preocupación y de miedo que sentí al pensar que moriría, en esa ocasión descubrí que tenía un sentimiento profundo por él pero no estaba segura y ahora que lo estoy… no creo que sea una buena idea comentárselo.

- Te protegeré- le dije- aunque eso signifique callar mis sentimientos para evitar distracciones en tu misión

Le di un pequeño beso en su frente y me recosté junto a él, haciendo una promesa, no dejaría que estos sentimientos interfirieran en su misión.

- Jamás voy a dejar que nada te pase- acaricie su mejilla- te quiero… más de lo que te imaginas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Sonreí de medio lado, ese día fue uno de los más maravillosos de toda mi vida, de verdad lo fue…

Seguí andando, cuando una persona me detuvo del brazo…

* * *

**NA:** **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si, sé que es la mayoría, por no decir todo un recuerdo de su primer baile, pero me gusta pensar en cómo es que Katara vivió ese momento, sin mencionar que tiene un ligero Au en algunas escenas, pero siento que le dieron algo especial a la historia.**

**También quería proponerles algo, ¿alguien que se ofrezca a ayudarme con este fic? En verdad mi cabeza no da para mucho y me encuentro atorada desde hace algún tiempo, quisiera saber si a alguien le interesaría trabajar conmigo en el, de ser así me gustaría que me dejaran un mensaje privado o incluso que con uno de sus RR me dijeran que quieren cooperar conmigo en este proyecto.**

**De ante mano muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, sé que me tarde un poquito más en actualizar, pero he pensado que es mejor asi, un capitulo por mes… será larga la espera, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena.**

**Lupita Leal: Que bueno que te está gustando, tarde un poquitín en subir, pero aquí esta**

**Ty Lee: Gracias, yo también espero desbloquearme**

**Avatar Keira: qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y gracias por el halago =) lo aprecio muchísimo**

**TheBanshEleven: jejejeje y se pondrá aun más interesante!**

* * *

**Shiro y Ameth**

Sonreí de medio lado, ese día fue uno de los más maravillosos de toda mi vida, de verdad lo fue…

Seguí andando, cuando una persona me detuvo del brazo, no mire para ver quién era, la persona que deseaba que estuviese ahí, deteniéndome del brazo para gritarme que me amaba y que todo era un error, no estaba ahí.

- Señorita- dijo una voz mientras algo me tomaba del brazo

- Suélteme- dije sin mirarlo, mi tono resultó tan amenazador que aflojó su agarre

- El clima no es muy agradable ¿No lo cree? – dijo

No conteste nada, solo me zafé de su agarre y seguí caminando, mis pies tenían un poco de sangre gracias a las botellas tiradas y al granizo, pero yo seguía como un ente que deambula en una casa abandonada, si un niño me viera en estos momentos, seguramente me acusaría de ser un fantasma.

-¿Señorita?- volvió a decir

Si que era insistente, yo solo quería estar sola, quería llegar rápidamente al Dragón de Jazmín y encerrarme en el cuarto que Iroh me daría, quería ordenar mis pensamientos… aunque en realidad solamente quería dejar de pensar.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin mirarlo

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó

Me sorprendí mucho al escuchar aquello ¿No me reconocía? Y no era precisamente que yo tuviese el ego muy grande pero siempre que pasaba por el pueblo lograban reconocerme fácilmente, ¿tan mal me veía que hasta irreconocible estaba? Si, podría ser, nadie en el pueblo me había mirado o siquiera preguntado algo. Me volteé para mirar a aquel que me hablaba, pero no vi nada.

- Señorita- dijeron de nuevo y fue entonces que reparé en la figura más pequeña que me había vuelto a sostener el brazo, era un niño de algunos 6, era bastante bajito para su edad, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, se notaba que al igual que yo había estado llorando, sin embargo me mostraba una sonrisa muy alegre - ¿También está perdida?

Lo mire un momento, ¿yo? ¿Perdida?, no, solamente iba camino al Dragón de Jazmín a reunirme con Iroh y con Toph dentro de un momento, ¿Por qué supondría que yo estaba… y fue entonces que reparé en los edificios, las construcciones se veían viejas, gastadas y algo faltas de pintura, las personas que caminaban por las calles se veían extrañas y no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que algunas personas nos miraban de manera maliciosa, ese ya no era el camino por el que se llegaba a la casa de Iroh

- Rayos – mascullé en voz baja

- ¿Señorita?

El niño me miraba con ojos curiosos, me puse a su altura para responderle, mirándolo más de cerca pude identificar algunas cicatrices, marcas de lagrimas y de mugre en su carita ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría perdido este niño?

- Pequeño, ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos en las Orillas de la nación del fuego- dijo- o al menos eso creo

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Shiro

- Muy bien Shiro- dije sonriendo y lo más amable que pude -¿Sabes cómo llegar al centro?

- No – dijo el pequeño – Estoy perdido

Lo miré un momento, se veía pequeño y muy asustado, pensé sin querer en mi bebé, en la desesperación que sentiría si mi niño estuviese perdido, aun no nacía y ya lo amaba con el alma, no me imaginaba el dolor de la madre de Shiro.

La lluvia se sentía más fuerte, ahora no solamente me calaba los huesos, había logrado que comenzara a tiritar.

- Bien Katara- pensé- este no es momento para seguir con tu drama, tienes que ayudar a este niño.

Me puse de pie, intentando encontrar alguna señal que me pudiera indicar el camino para regresar, pero no logre reconocer nada.

- Muy bien- dije mirando a Shiro - ¿Vives en este lugar?

- Si- dijo el pequeño

- ¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste a tus padres?

Shiro me miro y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos y acuosos, de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, no pude evitar sentir como se me encogía el corazón al verlo de esa manera, lo primero que hice fue limpiarle las lagrimitas de sus ojos e intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Calma- dije con la voz más maternal que pude- los encontraremos

-¿De verdad?- dijo el pequeño dejando de llorar

-Sí, pero necesito que me digas dónde fue

- En, en el parque- me dijo

- ¿Sabes dónde queda el parque?

- Si – dijo- por allá

- Bien- le dije mientras lo abrazaba- agárrate de mi cuello ¿está bien?

El pequeño se limito a asentir y a colocar sus dos manitas alrededor de mi cuello, ahora ya no estaba llorando, solo sollozaba y de vez en cuando se acurrucaba para sentir mi calor, en verdad en niño estaba helado, parecía que no encontró refugio durante toda la lluvia. Con un poco de agua control hice un escudo para que el agua no nos mojara y de esa forma el pequeño pudiese calentarse un poco.

En menos de lo que pensaba llegamos al parque, ese parque no se parecía a ninguno de los que tenia la nación del fuego, los parques de ahí eran coloridos, llenos de columpios y resbaladillas, pero este parque solo contenía tierra, algunas cuantas plantas muertas y maleza ¿Cómo era posible que vivieran así?

- ¡Shiro!- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos- ¡Shiro! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Shiro!- se escucharon más voces- ¡Shiro!

- Shiro- dije moviéndolo un poco, pero no sirvió de nada, Shiro se encontraba dormido, bien, no lo despertaría, después del susto que debió de haber pasado lo que necesitaba era descansar, así que me dirigí a donde estaba escuchando las voces

- Shiro- decían- ¡Shiro!

Al inicio no pude distinguir quién era por la lluvia que estaba cayendo y aunque Shiro y yo no estábamos mojándonos, la torrencial lluvia no me dejaba ver absolutamente nada a más de 1 metro de distancia.

- Disculpe – grite al escuchar una voz muy cerca - ¿Usted es familiar de Shiro?

No se escucho nada durante un tiempo, sin embargo una figura comenzó a acercarse, haciéndose más clara, era un hombre.

- Si- dijo

- Bien- dije- Encontré a Shiro

- ¿En verdad?

El hombre se acerco tanto que tuve que romper con mi agua control para dejar que entrara, sin embargo logre mantener al pequeño Shiro seco. El hombre nos miro y rápidamente corrió para abrazar al niño que dejo de estar en mis brazos de un momento a otro.

- ¡Shiro!- decía- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?

- Her.. Hermano- dijo Shiro que recién despertaba - ¡Hermano!

Shiro comenzó a llorar, sabiéndose ahora a salvo, había encontrado a su familia, por un momento me olvide de la pelea que tuve con Aang, era un momento feliz.

- Muchas gracias señorita- dijo el hombre - ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle?

- Está perdida también- dijo Shiro - ¿Podemos ayudarla?

-¡Claro!

- No… - dije- no es necesario

- Por favor- dijo el hombre tendiéndome la mano- Usted ayudo a mi hermano ¿Qué clase de persona sería yo si no hago lo mismo por usted?

No pude evitar sentir como mi corazón palitaba fuerte, y como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, como el frio recorría toda mi columna, estaba comenzando a sentirme muy mal y esta vez no podía fingir que no lo estaba

- Esta bien – dije

Caminamos juntos hasta una pequeña casa aun más alejada, cuando entramos no había nadie, pero esto no pareció sorprenderles, Shiro bajo de los brazos de su hermano y fue rápidamente a la cocina por un bocadillo, el pobre seguramente estaba muriéndose de hambre.

- Ten – dijo el hermano de Shiro ofreciéndome algo para secarme y una silla para sentarme - Mi nombre es Ameth

- Uh… Katara – respondí

- ¿Katara? – dijo sorprendido- ¿La novia del avatar?

Una daga se instalo en mi pecho de nuevo ¿Novia?, no… él y yo ya no éramos absolutamente nada, de nuevo sentí como se agolpaban las lagrimas en mis ojos y aunque luche por detenerlas no lo logré, me sentía ridícula en más de una manera por llorar así en presencia de dos personas que acababa de conocer, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía detenerme.

- Lo… Lo lamento – dijo Ameth- ¿Dije algo indebido?

- No- dije limpiándome las lagrimas con mucho esfuerzo- no es eso

Shiro, quien había visto mi arranque de lágrimas, llego con un pañuelo en la mano, mirándome con infinita preocupación y sentándose a mi lado, ofreciéndome el pañuelo, yo lo tomé y se lo agradecí con la mirada, comencé a limpiarme las lágrimas.

- No llore- dijo el pequeño Shiro mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda – Todo va a estar bien

- Señorita – dijo Ameth – es algo tarde ¿Quiere pasar la noche aquí?

¿Tarde? Miré el cielo, seguía lloviendo, era muy extraño, no solía llover tanto en la nación del fuego ¿Por qué habría este clima?

- No- dije- Muchas gracias, ¿Podría decirme donde queda el Dragón de Jazmín?

Ameth la miro confundido – Señorita eso está en Ba Sing Se

- Si- Katara se sonrojo ante el comentario – Me refiero a la sucursal que abrió hace poco aquí

- ¡Oh!- dijo Ameth sorprendido- Si, claro

- ¿No quieres esperar a que pase la lluvia? – comento Shiro

- No, necesito llegar, me están esperando

Muy bien- dijo Ameth levantándose y alisando sus ropas- yo te llevaré

- Muchas gracias- dije

Llegar al Dragón de Jazmín fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque me arrepentí de no aceptar quedarme una noche con ellos, si no intervenía pronto acabaríamos los tres muy empapados y probablemente enfermos, así que con algunos movimientos logré envolverlos en una burbuja para que no mojarnos con la lluvia.

Mientras caminábamos Shiro me comentaba sobre todas sus aventuras, había tenido muchas para su corta edad, yo solo sonreía y Ameth de vez en cuando regañaba a Shiro por algunos comentarios inapropiados que hacía.

- ¡Es verdad! – Decía Shiro- ¡La Señorita Katara es Hermosa! ¿O no Ameth?

- ¡Shiro! – Decía Ameth algo sonrojado- Discúlpelo señorita

- No se preocupe- dije riendo, de alguna manera ese niño lograba subirme los ánimos y hacer que me olvidara un poco del pesar en mi corazón.

- Llegamos- dijo Ameth finalmente

Iroh estaba en la puerta acompañado de Toph, ambos se veían realmente preocupados, supongo que era porque debí haber llegado por aquello de las 3 de la tarde y eran más de las 10 y yo apenas estaba apareciendo

-¡Esta aquí! – dijo Toph -¡Katara!

- ¡Toph! – dije mientras ella me abrasaba

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?- decía- ¡Me tenias muy preocupada! ¡Iroh no me dejaba salir a buscarte!

- No te preocupes- dije- estoy bien

- ¿Quiénes son los que están contigo?- dijo Toph

En ese instante volví a recordar a las personas por las cuales había logrado llegar al Dragón de Jazmín

- Ellos son Ameth y Shiro- dije- ellos me trajeron hasta aquí

- ¿Ameth? – Dijo Iroh desde la entrada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo los miré confundida -¿Se conocen?

- Si- dijo Iroh – Ameth trabaja aquí ¿No te lo dijo?

- No lo consideré necesario – Respondió

- ¡Vamos, pasen!

Todos nos adentramos al Dragón de Jazmín, también conocido como la casa de Iroh en la nación del fuego. Al inicio no entendíamos porque no quería hospedarse en el palacio de Zuko, después de todo ahora Zuko era el Señor del fuego y ya no había rencores ¿Por qué no quería quedarse ahí? pero Iroh solo deseaba llevar una vida feliz y sencilla, sin todos esos lujos y responsabilidades que exigía estar en la realeza y aunque Zuko no estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión la respeto y mando a construir una sucursal de su negocio de té en la nación del fuego para que, cuando quisiera tuviese un lugar en el cual hospedarse sin perder la sencillez que quería en su hogar.

El lugar estaba hermoso, con los colores bastante acogedores, las mesitas ordenadas de manera cuidadosa, en verdad parecía una réplica exacta del negocio de Iroh en Ba Sing Se. Nos sentamos un momento mientras Iroh nos traía un poco de té

- ¿Cómo fue que encontraron a la Princesa Azucarada? – Dijo Toph señalándome

- Ahh – dijo Ameth – pues verá

- ¡Yo estaba perdido, me encontró y me regreso a mi casa! – decía saltando para alcanzar a vernos, era tan pequeño que no alcanzaba el borde de la mesa – y después nosotros la trajimos aquí.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! – dijo Toph

- Si – espeto Shiro- se veía muy triste cuando me encontró

- Lo que me recuerda- dijo Toph levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar- Katara, tenemos que hablar

Iroh que recién llegaba con las tazas de té la miro- ¿No van a tomar té?

- No- dijo Toph- Tenemos asuntos que aclarar

La miré, tenía razón, ella me había ayudado a escapar del Palacio y yo lo menos que podía hacer era explicarle porque salí de esa manera, me levanté de la mesa, me disculpe con los muchachos y comencé a seguir a Toph.

* * *

**NA:** espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, el siguiente en lo personal me agrado mucho =), no está terminado pero ya está a la mitad y waaaa n.n me gusta lo que llevo escrito, si tienen alguna idea me encantaría leerla =)


End file.
